english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Keith David
Keith David Williams (born June 4, 1956 in Harlem, New York, USA) is an American actor and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Arbiter in Halo 2, Halo 3 and Halo 5: Guardians, David Anderson in the Mass Effect, Dr. Facilier in The Princess and the Frog and Goliath in Gargoyles. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Adventure Time (2012-2016) - Balthus (ep92), Flame King *Disney's Aladdin (1995) - King Zahbar (ep86), Minos *Disney's Hercules (1998) - Apollo *Disney's House of Mouse (2001) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Legend of Tarzan (2001) - Tublat *Disney Tangled: The Series (2018) - Captain Quaid (VA Double) *Fantastic Four (1995) - T'Challa/Black Panther (ep20) *Final Space (2018) - Additional Voices *Gargoyles (1994-1996) - Goliath, Morgan, Thailog, Additional Voices *Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (1996-1997) - Goliath, Hood 2 (ep3), Thailog (ep8) *Justice League (2003) - Despero *Kulipari: An Army of Frogs (2016) - Additional Voices *Kulipari: Dream Walker (2018) - Additional Voices *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (2017) - Crinkly Wrinkly Narration (ep16) *Spider-Man: The New Animated Series (2003) - Additional Voices *Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters (2017-2018) - Malcolm Kane *Teen Titans (2004) - Atlas (ep17) *The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) - Big Man (ep1) *Todd McFarlane's Spawn (1997-1999) - Spawn 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Justice League: The New Frontier (2008) - The Centre *The Chronicles of Riddick: Dark Fury (2004) - Imam Abu al-Walid 'Movies' *Coraline (2009) - The Cat *Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within (2001) - Council Member#1 *Free Birds (2013) - Chief Broadbeak *Hercules (1997) - Apollo *The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Dr. Facilier 'Movies - Dubbing' *Kaena: The Prophecy (2004) - Voxem 'TV Specials' *Christmas in Tattertown (1988) - Additional Voices *Stretch Armstrong: The Breakout (2018) - Malcolm Kane *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: When Worlds Collide (2017) - Sal Commander *The Proud Family Movie (2005) - BeBe Clone Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Princess Mononoke (1999) - Okkoto, Opening Narrator 'OVA - Dubbing' *3×3 Eyes (2000) - Mama Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *In the Shadow of Liberty (2016) - Narration Live-Action Voice Work 'Documentaries' *Nova (2004) - Narrator 'Stage Shows' *Hocus Pocus Villain Spelltacular (2015) - Dr. Facilier *The Disney Villains Mix and Mingle (2011) - Dr. Facilier *Villains Unite the Night (2019) - Dr. Facilier 'TV Series' *The Flash (2017) - Solovar Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney Villains Challenge (2015) - Dr. Facilier 'Video Games' *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (2009) - Sergeant Foley *Coraline (2009) - The Cat *Darksiders: Genesis (2019) - Moloch *Disney's Hades Challenge (1998) - Apollo *Disney The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Dr. Facilier *DreamWorks Megamind: Mega Team Unite (2010) - Psycho Delic *Fallout (1997) - Decker *Halo 2 (2004) - The Arbiter *Halo 2: Anniversary (2014) - The Arbiter *Halo 3 (2007) - The Arbiter *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - The Arbiter *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Nick Fury *Mass Effect (2007) - David Anderson *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - David Anderson *Mass Effect 3 (2012-2013) - David Anderson *Mortal Kombat 11 (2019) - Spawn *Planescape: Torment (1999) - Vhailor *Saints Row (2006) - Julius Little *Saints Row 2 (2008) - Julius Little *Saints Row IV (2013) - Keith David *Transformers: The Game (2007) - Barricade 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (2011) - Chaos *Dissidia Final Fantasy (2009) - Chaos Theme Park Attractions *Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom (2012) - Dr. Facilier *Tiana's Showboat Jubilee! (2009) - Dr. Facilier *World of Color: Villainous! (2019) - Dr. Facilier Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (66) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (5) *Years active on this wiki: 1988-2019. Category:American Voice Actors